


Depravity Below The Moon

by JahanamQueen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Sex, Elves, F/M, First Time, I know I'm going to hell for this, I'm Going to Hell, Illusions, Loss of Virginity, Out of Character, Painful Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violent Sex, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen
Summary: After betraying her people and ran off with Callum and Ezran with the egg after the assassination of King Harrow, Rayla has trouble sleeping when Runaan warned her that her justice would come after.





	Depravity Below The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you know from my past work then you know what you're in for, if not then there's a first time for everything including me writing for this fandom. This takes place in season one, be warned for I write some messed up things. Dead Dove: Do Not Eat is all i have to say

_"Your justice will come later,"_   the voice of her comrade Runaan echoes through Raylas head.

A soft groan escapes Rayla, when she awakes just hours later, tired and confused. She turned her head to see Callum and Ezran sleeping soundly a few feet away with the glowing dragon egg close to them, as well as Bait, who was still awake and gave Rayla his usual grumpy look.

It takes real effort to drag open her eyes, to be greeted by silence. Not a sound from the two princes, who must have trusted the Moonshadow elf well enough to believe she would not have simply taken the dragon egg while they were in their slumber or slit their throats. Rayla did consider taking the egg from the two humans and delivering the egg herself to the dragon queen without the burden of keeping an eye on the two defenseless human, but she convinced herself that if Callum and Ezran were with her then the chances of there being some kind of peace between Elves and Humans could be achieved. With a huff she rolls over on her side, staring meaninglessly at the moonlight and night sky. Stars filled the sky like pale corn into freshly turned ground. It was the promise of life in the darkness, a sense of warmth springing from the cold. It was a vastness to bring humbleness and an eternal space to bring gratitude for the coziness of home, like her home in Xadia. No matter how many years may pass, Rayla saw each night sky as a fresh gift given anew. It was the moment anyone that knew her would see her eyes smile and her breathing deepen just a little. The moon, swinging low in the heavens, cast long, deep shadows far down the trail of the starry night sky brought a calmness in the young assassin.

No matter what was to come now the only thing that could relax her would be the beautiful sight of the moon in the starry night sky. It had only been two hours prior when the bind on her right wrist had turned red and came off, symboling that the King has fallen. Knowing that she still had to assassinate Prince Ezran, a little boy, would weigh the guilt on her chest further. Yet, Rayla knew she did not have to kill the prince, it would only cost her her left hand, but losing her hand may be kindness in comparison to her treachery against the Moonshadow elves, especially with Runaan.

The guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not undo. She could make amends in subtle ways, but the confession was out of the question, she betrayed her own people and cost the lives of her fellow assassins. Only in her silent voice could she speak her heart to her conscious. She knew Runaan was always had patience with her stubbornness and had more faith in her compared to the other elves, but after seeing the look of anger, annoyance, and disappointment in his eyes when Rayla so willingly fought him to protect the lives of the King Harrows son instead of taking the egg from the boys. She remembered how willing he was to kill her and even warned Rayla that he would. It was like something inside Runaan was lost and in the moment of the fight, when the moons magic granted them both immense power, something in his eyes has changed and it almost frightened the young elf whenever she recalled it. She didn't feel like he would ever forgive her for this. Skipping Elf practice, he was annoyed but let that pass. Following him on missions without his knowledge? Furious he was, again he forgave her for that. Purposely putting herself in harm's way to defeat the enemy on trial instead of training as everyone else? Surprisingly he was proud of her for that. But treason was unforgivable. Rayla still clung to it and hung the shreds of her sanity on it. She hoped that one day she could see him again and he would understand her decision, then he could forgive her and her treachery would have washed clean of it, but the guilt was a stain on her, an ugly scar. She had to believe in redemption and rebirth, she had to leave her deeds in the past and move on to focus on getting the egg back to its mother and making peace with the Humans.

Suddenly, Rayla felt as if she were distracted then by something else. There must have been a breeze outside as the wind softly caressed her skin, causing her to shiver. The breeze also caused some movement in the surrounding trees but Rayla had her doubts. She trembled and shut her light blue eyes, feeling exhaustion for a moment, but the blinked open again when she heard a sound.

It was a soft, silky sound, and then was followed by the sound of something being crushed under something like someone was walking, soldiers perhaps? Rayla looked back at the yellow and blue glow toad to confirm if he was indeed hearing what she was. Bait growled and gave her the same grumpy look before nuzzling in Ezrans arms. Rayla looked forwards towards the entry that leads into the dark forest surrounding them, eyebrows furrowed at what she saw.

The movement of the branches and leaves were being pushed inwards, not by wind, but by a clear, definable hand. Whoever it certainly did not bother being sneaky about it because it parted easily and the outline of digits from the other side breached the woods. Rayla grabbed her twin blades and was on guard in case of any suspected attack, she did not bother trying to awaken the two princes and instead focused on the threat before her. The girl's stomach clenched and she almost gasped. It was only because she did not wish to awaken Callum or Ezran that she didn't instantly yell out.

Rayla glanced back at Callum and Ezran before walking into the woods, Bait was still awake and could wake up Ezran anytime, Callum also had a Primal stone to defend himself, they would find if she left them for a little while.

Rayla walked into the woods and held her blades closer to her face as if she guarding it. Rayla could feel the darkness drawing closer to her and pressing down, suffocating her slowly as she stepped carefully through the thick maze of woodland. The densely packed trees loomed high above but remained still despite the icy breeze that continued to flow around the young Elf. The silvery moonlight was slowed to a trickle by the full branches, and Rayla had to squint, only to see a path of gloom and uncertainty ahead. She would not rest until she could assure herself that whatever she heard was only her mind playing tricks on her, she continued walking until she stepped on something that gave off a different crackling sound then from branches. At first glance Rayla would have sworn it was chunks of clear glass, given the temperature, it was the most likely guess. But when she bent to pick up a piece she almost screamed. It was cold, ice cold, and wet to the touch. What on Xadia was moon glass doing way out here? And why so large and irregular? Moon glass was a type of magical glass that could cast illusions or disguises on anyone who may come across it, but only Runaan had this glass in his necklace and he broke it to hide the other assassins from the guards.  Each piece had at least the volume of an oversized mug. Rayla could only imagine them being used as weapons of some sort, maybe shot from afar, and so she spun around on her heels casting wild eyes to the horizon. Empty. The Moonshadow elf held her twin blades and readied herself for a fight regardless, this was a surprise and she didn't like them, not even on birthdays.

Shock and stunned silence are all she can manage. She saw the silhouette of a man standing a yeard away from her. The face that meets the young girl was ghostly white and horribly familiar. It's like staring into a living nightmare. The dark lines of his lips are lifted up into a sickening grin. It was Runaan. He looked the same as he always did but the energy he gave off seemed different, something more sinister had awakened in his eyes.

"Runaan?" Rayla whispered in disbelief, this had to be an illusion. She still kept her guard up regardless. “How did you find us? Where are the others?” She asked both in concern and cautious tone.

He looked at her in indifference, tilting his head and his expression changed to a sudden disappointed look. Completely ignoring her question he said in a harsh tone, “You betrayed us, Rayla.”

His cold words caused Raylas insides drop, mouth gapes open at him, the sudden guilt burned her alive like she had been doomed to suffer for her betrayal. She forced herself to calm down and took a deep breath.

“I know what I’m doing Runaan, this is the only chance we have at peace and we can’t let this slip,” Rayla replied confidently and almost pleading with the older Elf. “You have to realize this is the only way,” she doesn’t raise her voice above a mad whisper, hoping some reason could reach him.

He doesn't answer at first, eyes steady and still, almost black in the diminished light of the moon. Runaan rolled his eyes, like everything she had just said was utterly ridiculous. “You’re truly a fool, Rayla…” he sighs. His turquoise eyes meet her and a sudden bitter smirk curl at his lips, like the disappointment he felt was humorous all of the sudden and there's something that feels so otherworldly about him then, that Rayla could almost believe he was-

Was something-

Different. Beyond her understanding. She knew Runaan would be furious her but this did not feel like rage, it felt different. Something that Rayla could not explain but she knew she never saw this from him before and she didn’t like it one bit.

“Runaan...you seem different, I know you’re furious at me but please…” Rayla’s words trailed off as she become at a loss of words when she looked deep into his cold eyes.

Her entire body feels heavy and rigid, unease creeping in as the second's tick by. She was waiting for him to say something, anything. And suddenly he moves.

He doesn’t say anything and walks toward her, his large muscular body moving unnaturally quiet. He moves like some kind of creepy mannequin, limbs stretching and pulling himself through in long, odd motions.

Rayla stood there like she was frozen in time, he was enraged. A scream builds in her throat as she realizes that this wasn't friendly or a joke. He had crossed a line and Rayla was beginning to think she might be in danger. Even back at the castle when they fought, he said he would kill her but he still held back and that was something Rayla took advantage of in order to stall him, now he certainly would not be holding back. Primal terror gripped the elf girl then but as she tried to speak, she found her jaw tightly shut.

Like it had been bolted down, her teeth clenched involuntarily. All Rayla could manage was a muffled, pathetic shriek that stayed caged in her throat. What on Xadia was happening? Was this some kind of panic attack

All the while he watches with a straight face. The uniform he wore blended in with the darkness surrounding them but his eyes are on fire. It's no trick of the light. They're a searing flame of turquoise surrounding a black hole. They capture her attention so strongly that for a moment Rayla forgets about her jaw or how close he's suddenly gotten.

"The others are suffering greatly at the hands of the human's thanks to you," his voice had whispered surprisingly calm, but she could tell by his shift in his tone that he was suppressing his true emotion."I told you that your justice will come later, now I believe we should deliver our promise."

 

Rayla trembled in fear of where she could not lift her blades properly. She took a step backward, desperate to get away if she can't yell out. Before her head and horns touch the rough bark of the tree, Runaans hand shoots out to grip the girl's wrist, his movements were swift and strong enough to knock Raylas weapons out of her hand. Rayla tried to strike him with her other hand which was quickly stopped by Runaan, she thrashes and tried to resort to kicking him. Runaan pressed his body against the young elf, which stopped her struggles, without anything else to do, Rayla looked up at older elf with fear and anger in her blue eyes.

“What are you doing, Runaan?! Get off! Get off me!!”  Rayla’s heart is galloping, Runaan was much stronger than she was and now she was feeling helpless with how easy he overpowered her.

"Enough! Stupid girl." He hissed. His snapping is accompanied by pinching as his fingers tighten around Raylas leg. His nails feel sharp, biting into the delicate pale skin of the young Moonshadow Elf girl. She bites her lips, wheezing through her teeth, watching him with trepidation. His voice so vile returns to its sickly sweet tone.

"Quiet and enough of your babbling, Rayla."

He stood above the young assassin with a look of desire and dominance. This is further cemented by the feeling of something hard being pressed against her abdomen. Rayla’s stomach floods with revulsion. Was he going to...No! No! Not that! Runaan wouldn’t dare!

"Do you want to speak, Rayla?" He inquired calmly and mockingly. The mocking tone doesn't even bring a spark of anger, so cowed Rayla is by fear. She shakily nods.

And her mouth relaxes. Likes strings cut loose from a doll, her jawbones ache but she can move them. Rayla takes a startled gasp, mouth hung in an o shape. The older Elf watches her with interest in his lidded eyes as he kept a calm look.

"Don't scream, you wouldn’t want your little human friends to find you like this," he whispers fervently, "I can be nice, very nice. I can make your punishment less severe if you behave." He lazily drags a pointed fingertip up the girl's cheek before caressing her, "if you are good."

"W-what-t what-t...are y-you doing-g? Th-This isn’t l-like you!" The urge to scream is only fought down by pure survival instinct, letting Rayla know that would be a terrible idea to provoke Runaans anger more than she has.

"I have been patient with you over the years of your training, now I have lost it completely," His cold eyes meet Raylas blue ones with a sneer, lips pulled back to show his white teeth, "Arrogant and naive you are, girl. Did you honestly believe this could go unpunished? You feed the disaster that nearly caused our mission to fail, that would be forgivable, but running off with the humans? Surely you must be a fool to believe you could be granted amnesty for such?”

His pale and rough fingers tap in a pattern against her leg, making Rayla flinch.

"But you can make it up to me."

Rayla can hear the underlying threat of his menacing voice, thick with hunger. But he makes it very clear for her anyway. Rayla may be young but she had an idea of what he wanted, she only prayed she was wrong.

“If not?" He inspects his fingers, now he was holding his own blades and was tearing through the torn fabrics of Raylas clothes.

"The urge to rip out your throat out for your betrayal... might become too much, my dear," Runaan sneered with malice. He moves closer then, and the girl's legs lay stiff and shivering beside him as he looks down on her like a predator would with its prey. When he's certain she won't move, his fingers trail up her goose bump ridden flesh, velvet and warm as they trace a line up to the assassin's clothes.

Rayla gulps grimly as her heart flutters in her small chest. The buzz of anxiety feels as heavy as his lingering palm.

In a move that seems entirely too gentle, his fingers dip below her panties. He hums low in his throat as his fingers find what he's seeking, and Rayla flinches as he touches her soft mound. Rayla bites her lip more and clenched her eyes shut, tears were dripping from her eyes and running down her cheeks. This was disgusting, how could Runaan even have the desire to think of her like this?

Runaan leans in and licks the tears coming down her cheeks, the feeling of his tongue against her cheek causes Rayla to sob harder and cringe from the feeling.  Then without waiting for anything, further Runaan grabbed tightly on Rayla’s horns with his hands and roughly pressed his burning lips onto the terrified girl. The younger Elf tried to yell out of pain and disgust, but that just opened her mouth enough for letting his tongue inside of it. The act was getting more and more uncomfortable for Rayla with every second that passed. Runaan’s grip became tighter as his kiss was resembling ever more a wild animal tearing apart his prey. The girl became numb, feeling only the rapid heartbeat of the Moonshadow assassin, Runaan’s scattered breaths and his yearning tongue desperately wanting to go farther and farther into Rayla. Then he was finally ready to break the kiss as he slowly pulled out his tongue from Rayla’s mouth and lessened the hold of his grip on her. The leader's lips were still pressed onto the girl's lips as he breathed out heavily several times and then lightly bit down onto Rayla’s lip, sucking the left moist from it hard enough to draw blood. Rayla cried out in pain and more tears streamed down her face. After a few moments, Runaan pulled away from her, smirking satisfied with his success. He giggles loud and sharp within the suffocatingly small space. He looks so amused at her discomfort as his fingertips tickle Raylas soft white hair below, causing the girl to suck in air harshly.

Moving further they slither down to her slit, circling the area with maddening slowness. Rayla squirm and bite on her tongue, the sickness in her stomach at odds with what was happening to her. She closed her eyes and prayed this was all some cruel dream and she would awaken from this, but she knows this is too real. Runaans fingers explore her insides, she had no hair down there reminding him of the girl's age. Nevertheless, he rubbed his fingers on her dry opening, his fingers long and soft in the tight heat.

"There we are." As if distracted by the sensations he shudders, panting loudly as his fingers fill more of the girl's sex. There was an aching pain in her girlhood as he fingers her harder. Rayla holds a whine deeply inside. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. She feel the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child and she looks at Runaan, pleading with her eyes for him to stop. He ignores her. There is static in her head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant trauma that she would have to live with this. Rayla can hear her own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It takes something out of her she didn't know she had left to give. That's the way it is when people are hard. It's like theft of the spirit, an injury no other person can see.

Rayla can feel her cheeks redden with embarrassment as the man she knew for most of her life is violating her, and the fear of what he might do remains a constant thought beyond her mind. Rayla turns her head away, but somehow the sounds of his excitement and his touches are a million times worse. Was Runaan always like this? Did he have these depraved thoughts to even consider doing this to her?

"Don't look away from me, Rayla." His hand grips her jaw and jerks her head back.

His turquoise eyes are manic. Having a look of lust and wide in his open mouth as he breathes rapidly. Then the corners of his lips lift into that abominable grin. Rayla whimper and fidget under the tight hold.

"...please stop this," Rayla raises a hand to his but thinks better of it, as his gaze flicks quickly to her rising limb. He'd probably cut it off. At this point, she didn’t know what he was capable of.

"You shouldn’t have betrayed us! ‘Please’ she says! ‘Oh Please!’" He growled mockingly, mimicking the young girl. As he mocks her he withdraws his dry fingers from her pained core.

He holds Rayla face with those same fingers, dry against her pale and red cheek. She can smell herself. "But she deserves this." His angular forms move over Rayla then, a large thigh pushes between her skinny legs as he bends over, entrapping Rayla more against the rough bark of the tree that was rubbing painfully against her skin and Runaan was smirking.

"She was bad. She cost the lives of her fellow assassin all because she couldn’t strike down a human," His voice drops deep, growling and demonic, "A very bad girl indeed."

"But now she has no one to blame but herself.” Runaan grinded his harden member through his pants onto her crotch.

Rayla gasped and her eyes widened in horror. In pure terror, she thrashed and tried to move in all direction, to get Runaan away from her. She kicked, punched, clawed her hands at his face, causing a light stretch over the blue marks on his face.

“Stop! Don’t do this!” Rayla begged as her sobs tore through her.

In an annoyed sigh, Runaan lifted his hand and slapped the young assassin across the face before pushing his hand over her head and pressing her head against the tree.

A pit drops into Raylas stomach as she wonders if she'll survive this.

The linen of her clothes is in tatters and she shivers in her nude state, trying to curl inwards. The older Elf moves in close, covering her with unintended heat. His hot breath tickles her skin before something wet and warm touches her sex. Rayla realizes it's his tongue, as he licks up along her collarbone. He’s licking her wounds, causing little jolts of stinging pain. The pain felt as if acid was being poured into her, it caused an uncomfortable sting and she winced in response.

While his tongue tastes her skin his lower half presses closer, making something thick and bulky press against her entrance. He was aroused by this.

"Ah! Stop-!" She squeaks as he rubs against the girl more firmly, the bulging silk nudging Rayla incessantly, and she can't help the tremors that light up her sex. As his lips trail down her throat approaching a swollen nipple, her breast was small and underdeveloped, but that didn’t bother him. Rayla renewed her struggles which didn’t faze Runaan one bit.

"Why do you even bother? I won’t stop," Runaan says, raising an eyebrow by her useless struggles.

“I don’t care! I want you to stop! You aren’t like this at all!”

Runaan smirks then his mouth is on Raylas breast, devouring and sucking at her flesh. His teeth ground gently, almost threateningly around the peaked bud. It knocks the wind from the girl as she cries out weakly, this feeling made her want to throw up.

It's then the stiff length against her core squirms.

Raylas whole body jumps in fright against him but he pays no mind. Fear douses the building terror in her, clearing her mind as she takes notice of the sudden, alienating feeling of something writhing against her, like it was a separate entity, protruding from his body.

Rayla panic and try to slide her hips up and away, but he bears down, rumbling against the slickness of her wet skin. His length moves frantically against its barrier of clothing which Rayla was grateful for. She lay still once again, eyes staring upwards at the sky, thinking of ways to make him stop but nothing crossed her mind that seemed realistic. Runaans long white hair still lines her vision, his head bobbing up and down with his exploration of the girl's chest.

Rayla murmur soft little whines and whimpers under her breath, trying to keep them to herself as to not encourage him anymore. That thick and serpent-like movement from below his layers of cloth compelled the young Elf. But it's hard. This hurts too much!

The slick appendage lathering at her sensitive skin stops. His pale and blue skin looming into view as he pulls himself up, eyes burning as he smirks down at the girl. He roughly grips Raylas horns and throws her on the dirt ground. She paid him no mind as the girl continued to cry in pain. But as he grew closer her fear heightened. Before she could move Runaan grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground harshly. He stretched her wound and injuries from their previous fight in the process making her scream more. "Screaming won’t do you any good, Rayla." He snarled out as he climbed on top of her body. His hands dart out to grip her hips, he pounced on top of the smaller Elf which she jerks and fights against until his fingers push down into her skin. He presses the sword against her cheeks and cuts into her, bruising force that Rayla feel in her bones. She whimpers in pain, instantly ceasing her fight. The threat of his unimaginable strength easily turns Rayla into submissive.

Runaan stares back, the full power of his gaze almost too much. It makes Rayla want to cower and hide. Without much warning, he places his hands on her knees and tries to spread Raylas legs. In the horrifying realization by what he was planning. Rayla panicked and screamed at the top of her lungs. The scream tore through Rayla like a great shard of glass. She felt her eyes widen and pulse quicken, her heart thudding like a rock rattling in box. The scream came again, desperate, terrified... like a human.”Stop! Stop! I beg of you!” Rayla cries and thrashes and Runaan reaches down to undo his pants. Raylas eyes followed his hand widening in horror as she realized what he was really going to rape her. She tried to wiggle away from him but Runaan held her down firmly.  

"If you want to blame somebody, blame yourself, Rayla," He said in monotone and pulled out his growing erection. Raylas jaw dropped. It was big. Too big. No way that would fit inside her small hole, he was twelve inches at most and he would surely tear her apart if he tries to rape her.  Horror struck her face yet again and Rayla tried again to close her legs but he merely forced them open with little effort.

"P-Please don't. I didn't do anything wrong. I don’t deserve this! Please, anything else Runaan! I beg you! Have mercy!" Rayla cried loudly, pleading with him.

"When you betrayed your people only now you realize you have damned yourself," He quoted in a deadly serious tone, he alined his manhood with Raylas dry sex. "And now you have received your justice." He thrust in with full force, opening her too quickly. Rayla screamed in pain as she tried wiggling away but he held onto her thin body tightly.  

He wasted no time in raping her. He didn't bother waiting for Rayla to adjust. He forced his way in her dry insides despite the constant screaming coming from the girl and roughly, taking her virginity with such force Rayla started bleeding from her stretched cunt. Her fingers curled into the soil as her body was rocking violently against the bloodied ground. The pain throbs in her guts, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It feels like someone has their hand in there and are squeezing her organs first gently and then as hard as they can. Each thrust Runaan gave felt like she was being stabbed and pushing his length into her dry insides made the pain more intense, when it returns she can only hold still and breathe, breathe slow and deep until it becomes less but it only intensified with his heavy thrust.

“IT HURTS! STOP IT HURTS!”

There is blood dripping from her cunt and became the lube from the assault. Every thrust feels like a fire exploding in her innards. This pain coming from her innocence being stolen by the man she trusted is the worst she has ever felt. Rayla screamed in agony, her body shook with discomfort as Runaan raised a hand to fondle with her breast. Rayla built up an ounce of courage under all this pain and humiliation and spits in Runaans face.

"Don't touch me." She hissed at him angrily and full of disgust.

He looked up at the girl before looking down at her breast. Runaan used his free hand to wipe away the saliva and grabbed his blade to hold against her chest. "You do that again and I will hurt you in many ways, Rayla." He threatened as he began thrusting more than half of his member into her bleeding sex harder. Rayla was disgusted with how her body reacted but she was far from being turned on. Runaan picked up his pace and thrust faster and harder into the Elf girl.  Rayla in a heavy fit of sorrow looked down to where he was using his manhood to assault her, she saw his large member thrusting in and out, Rayla winced with each thrust he gave, his shaft was covered in blood. Warmblood gushes out of the exposed wounds. He thrust in her sex and more blood was seeping out. The moonlight made the blood shine which made Rayla whimper more.

Runaan lustfully thrusts at a faster pace inside Rayla whilst she helplessly try to shut him out, scratching and aching her every bone, his cock crawls around inside her and fires spears at her every cell. He whispers acidulous words inside her pointed ears and bites at her earlobe. He crushes Raylas bones with his unbearable, unbeatable strength, demanding to be felt.

With all the screaming Rayla was doing it was hard to understand why Ezran or Callum had not awakened from their dream. Rayla could hear Runaan moan softly as his mouth was pressed against her ear as he snapped his hips faster into her. His assault felt like forever. He clearly loved raping her as he grabbed onto the girl's hips with both hands and continued to rape her. Harder and faster she could feel his cock swell with anticipation. Runaan was groaning and tilting his head back in pleasure. The pleasure built inside him as sloppy sounds of his thrusts mixed with the blood leaking from Raylas abused cunt could be heard. "S-Stop!" She cried out as pain flared through her body.

"You’re rather tight, Rayla, I’m almost there..." He groaned under his breath as he went balls deep inside her with each thrust. He leaned down to get a better angle. He was now fucking the shell out of Rayla, still not caring if it hurt. Raylas body was paralyzed from the pain, every cell in body screamed out in agony and all she could do was endure it. Her eyes rolled back and soon Rayla found herself staring at the open sky of the moon above them both. The moon illuminated the tenebrous, starless sky as if the stars ensconced themselves behind the dim, gray clouds that now formed and soon enough the moon was out of it.

 _“Don’t go…”_ Rayla whispered. Begging for the moon to save her.

His cock pulsed against her tight walls, signally he was close to release. She'd give anything for this to stop. For him to just go away. He groaned quietly before clenching his teeth together and thrusting his cock one last time into the girl. He went as deep as he could as he released his seed inside of her. It burned like hell. Like it was eating away inside her girlhood and created blisters. It was as if someone poured lava or acid inside her.

After he finally stopped cumming he thrust almost gently a few times before pulling out fully. His turquoise eyes soaked in the damage he had caused. His lips turning upwards in satisfaction.

He looks overcome by the feelings of pleasure. Still staring at the sky, wishing the moon would return, Rayla felt a hand caressed her cheek, making her whimper and pull back. As she remained stiff and motionless, his patience quickly ran thin. He sighed as he reached for his knife. It wasn’t his sharpest knife, unfortunately. He had a feeling that the others would strongly object to him carrying torture weapons but he figured that humans deserved pain before they died. But although the blade was duller than he would prefer, it would do. Her screams provided him the most joy that he had experienced all day as he lovingly traced the knife over her skin. He revealed in the way her pale flesh offered resistance before slowly giving way under the blade. The lacerations wouldn’t leave disfiguring permanent scars. Only faint pale lines would remain once they healed... But the knife was always the quickest way to punish her when she persisted in her impertinence. It took little effort to reduce her to the squealing weakling that she was. Her blood and screams had his blood up.

Her eyes don't water, but inside Rayla feels horribly defiled, as the full weight of what occurred settles in. She waits for this thing to tear into her. Instead, Runaan grips her ankles and flips Rayla on her stomach.

“It’s not over yet~” Runaan whispers in her ear seductively and holds the tip of his blood covered member to the tip of Raylas ass. His cock began pushing past her tight anal ring. She stiffened and squirmed in pain. Finally, he rammed it in as hard as he could and Rayla screamed in agony. He had tortured her before but now she had a big cock in her tight virgin asshole. He wrapped his hand around her throat as he thrust into her, clenching his jaw at the intense pleasure

Runaan smirked and began anally fucking her hard, stretching the tight hole as wide as it would go. She screamed as loudly as she could. It felt like someone had shoved a hot poker in her asshole. A burning, hot pain tore through her entire body as he continued frantically ramming his massive manhood in. He only smirked at the anal torture Rayla was experiencing, using her only for his own pleasure. He turns her head and forces his tongue in her mouth, which Rayla doesn’t bother fighting back.

Rayla cried as though her mind was being destroyed from within. Passionate torment streamed out of her every atom. From her mouth came a cry from so crude that even the eyes of the animals around them were all of a sudden wet with tears (if there were). She tore at the ground so her fierce shaking would not make her blackout and from her eyes came a thicker progression of tears that she had sobbed for notwithstanding when her parents left her. How could this have happened to her? The entire world had evaporated for her, presently there was just agony enough to break her, torment enough to change her to the point of being indistinguishable.

Rayla felt something tear, and something wet begins trickling down her body. Her asshole was bleeding. Runaan did not stop and continued fucking her torn, bleeding hole. The sodomy was tearing her vocal cords with her screaming and each thrust made the pain intensify. She could only cry and scream at the new agony, hoping it would be over soon and her asshole could be given a chance to heal. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced and thought her throat would tear from all the screaming. She had long since given up hope anyone would try to help her. Now and forever, she was Runaan's rape-toy and anal slut. After what felt like forever, the pain was vanished and was replaced with a numbness insides Rayla, she suddenly took on a pale look, as if she'd been painted with white-wash - even her lips were barely there. She even stopped responding to the assault, she became a rag doll that Runaan was fucking.

By the time he spilled within her, she lay unmoving. Runaan withdrew from the half-conscious girl and stared down at her battered beauty in rapture. Her brilliant white hair was spread out around her face, competing with the blood that had dried on her skin and stained the ground. He gently stroked his knuckles down the side of her face.

“Now you understand...you only betrayed yourself,” Runaan cooed, he leaned down and kissed her horn before disappearing into the night. He just left her with his semen dripping from both her holes and the blood from his assault. The rape was done but the pain still lives on.

Rayla stays up to the entire remaining of the night. The warmth of the night had reached back and was replaced by the cold feeling that was now embracing Rayla. Before, Rayla would describe the moonlight as her only companion in the darkness. It gave her strength and magic, it was family to her like how she had thought of Runaan. And it's soft shimmering glow held another purpose, it gave her the light in what would otherwise be a maze of impenetrable blackness and despair. In the last effort to feel something else besides pain, Raylas bloodshot eyes look up to see the moon to gain some comfort.

There was no moon in the sky that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm going to hell and I'm trash but I warned y'all, I would love to hear your thoughts below!
> 
> (Btw yes in the end it was all an illusion. None of it was real)


End file.
